Restoring Our Past
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: Twenty years since Amu defeated Easter, Saku Toki wants to see what happened to the second generation Guardians after hearing the story. Maybe she can have help with her Shugo Chara and the new Guardians. ON HOLD


**We all know I don't own anything. **

"Toki-chan!" Toki's mom called.

"Did you hear that? Get up Toki!" Keiko, Toki's Shugo Chara said.

"MAH! FIVE MINUTES!" Toki complained.

"Today is the first day of school! You can't be late!" Kyoko, Toki's Shugo Chara replied.

"NO……"

Kyoko was annoyed, "Ah! I can't take this anymore! Chara change!"

Toki perked up out of her bed, "HOLY CRAP! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she got ready and ran down the stairs. "NO BREAKFAST MOM!"

"Why didn't we ever do this before?" Keiko asked.

"Dunno."

As Toki walked up the hill to her new school, she saw two people with the same uniforms but they were different, they wore capes. There was a boy and a girl. They weren't the same also because they had the flying mini people that Toki had. She went up to them,"Hi, I'm Saku Toki!"

The blue-haired girl smiled,"I am Ayame Maeko. This is Fujisaki Tatsuya," The blonde boy smiled.

"You guys have those flying mini people!" Toki covered her mouth.

"Shugo Chara? EH? Do you have one? That'd be so cool! You could join the Guardians!" Maeko smiled.

"Umm…Are they all girls?" Toki asked looking at Tatsuya's Shugo Chara.

"No, Fujisaki-kun is just special."

"IT'S GINETICS!" Tatsuya yelled.

"Oh! Look at the time, Fujisaki-kun; we have to meet Komatsu-kun NOW for the meeting!" Maeko exclaimed. She looked at Toki," Hope to see you later, Toki-chan!" The two ran up

During the meeting, a green haired boy was doing a speech. He had green hair and Toki thought he was really cool. When the meeting was over, Toki went to class. She wondered why the green haired boy, Maeko, and Tatsuya were the only ones wearing capes…

After school, Maeko smiled," Toki-chan! Do you want to join us to tea in the Royal Garden?"

"Sure!" Toki nodded.

In the Royal Garden, the people with the capes were there.

"Why do you guys have capes?"

"We have a club called the Guardians, we protect the school and we're in charge of the school so we get these capes." The green haired boy said.

Maeko told Toki," This is Komatsu Kozue. He is the King's chair in the guardians."

"Like in cards," Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya is the Jack and I'm the Queen," Maeko told her.

"I hear you have Shugo Chara, where are they?" Kozue asked.

"They're at home…"

"Well, we can introduce ours," Maeko said.

"This is Maiko," Tatsuya said and showed his Shugo Chara. It was a girl with purple hair and blue sakuras in her hair. She was wearing a blue kimono as well.

"This is Sayuri," Maeko showed her Shugo Chara. Sayuri looked like Maiko but instead of sakuras there was a lily, she had a resemblance to Maeko, and the kimono was pink.

"Why are they practically the same?" Toki asked.

"Sayuri is Maeko but Maiko is from Tatsuya's-"Tatsuya covered Kozue's mouth.

"She'll find out later."

Kozue's turn," This is Hitoshi," Hitoshi was a boy and he looked very calm.

"Well, do you want to join the Guardians? You can be the Ace's Chair?" Maeko asked.

"Oh, Sure!"

"Here's your cape. Um…what do you want to do?"

"Let's tell Toki-about Hinamori Amu!" Tatsuya said.

"Good idea!"

"Who?" Toki asked.

"Hinamori Amu, the only Joker's chair," Maeko explained.

Kozue started," Hinamori Amu had three Shugo Chara and became the Joker's chair. The other Guardians were Fujisaki Nadeshiko-"

"Woa! Is Tatsuya related to her?"

"You can say that…" Tatsuya said.

Kozue continued," Gakuenchou Hotori, Yuiki Yaya, and Souma Kuukai."

"Amu purified Shugo Chara eggs when they were discouraged," Maeko continued. "Unfortunately, Kuukai graduated and Nadeshiko went to study abroad."

"Mashiro Rima and Sanjo Kairi came to replace them," Tatsuya added.

"Do you mean that comedy actress Mashiro Rima? I LOVE her!"

"You know she's my mom?" Tatsuya asked.

"WOAH! That's so cool!"

"Getting back to the story," Tatsuya continued," An evil company called Easter discouraged more Shugo Chara eggs and are trying to get an egg called the Embryo and it is said to grant wishes. They used Hoshina Utau's singing and used Kairi as a spy."

"HOW COME ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE FAMOUS????" Toki was so shocked there were so many famous people she knew.

"Well, Amu purified them all and defeated Easter's plan but it turns out that it wasn't over," Maeko added. "Kairi moved away and Fujisaki Nagihiko came to replace him. If you want to know Nagihiko is Tatsuya's oto-san and our coach,"

"So cool…"

Kozue continued," The one Amu loved, was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he was being possessed by Easter. They went to go save him. All the guardians and Utau were in the tower and they fought Easter. Amu and Tadase found Ikuto and he was back to normal. They still had to find out who was doing this and it turned out to be a six year old and in the end things were resolved."

"What happened after?" Toki asked

Maeko and Kozue stared at Tatsuya. "Why are you looking at me?"

Maeko told him," Your oto-san and oca-san were in the Guardians with Amu."

"Well, all I know is that they made a scrapbook before they graduated."

Toki told them," I want to see them do it!"

"But we only know four people we can contact," Maeko replied.

"Then we'll find a way to contact them all…"


End file.
